The Battle at the Black Gate
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: This story is about a boy named James participates in a war. Will he survive and win the war or will he die and lose the war? Read to find out. P.S. My story is done and i changed the title. BTW this is after The Labyrinth but before TLO.
1. Uruk Hai

Page 1

Chapter 1

Uruk-hai

BOOM! BOOM! James got out of his bed. _What's that noise? _James wondered. BOOM! BOOM! The noise sounded like drums. _Is it… No, it can't be._ James thought. _Uruk-hai…_ BOOM! BOOM! The drums were getting closer_. _Then, James heard people shouting. But they weren't people talking, they were the Uruk-hai. James got out his bow, for he was the son of Apollo, the archer god, the sun god, and the music god, the god of healing, the light god, and the god of truth. (Wow, he has lots of powers!) James ran out of his house and saw Uruk-hai, the enemy. Uruk-hai are orcs, but they are stronger than regular orcs, like goblins. The enemy spotted James and charged him. James grabbed two arrows from his quiver, fitted them both on the string, and released. The arrows got two Uruk-hai in the breastplate. But, there were two hundred more to go. This time, James got an arrow and shot it at the sky. The Uruk-hai looked up to see what was going to happen. All of a sudden, a thousand arrows came down from the sky. Many of the foul beasts died, but there was a couple remaining. James reached into his quiver and searched for an arrow. There wasn't anymore. _Damn it!_ James thought. But, James drew his two daggers and charged the orcs.

"YAHHHHH!" James yelled.


	2. Elves

Chapter 2

Elves

Clang! Clang! –went the swords. James slashed at stabbed at the Uruk-hai. Then, a Uruk-hai slashed James' arm. _Damn! I survived this long. I can't die now! _James thought. James kicked the orc in the head and stabbed him, the orcs surrounded James. _Oh, gods. I'm screwed. _All of a sudden, a horn blew and a thousand people riding horses were on a hill. But, they weren't people, they were elves. All the elves took out an arrow from their quiver and fitted it on their bow. Then, they released. The arrows whistled past James and shot several of the orcs. All the orcs yelled in orc tongue, probably saying, "Guys, let's get out of here!" So, they ran away, screaming in terror. Then, the elves rode up to James.

"Hello James, we need you in a battle. Come with me," the leader of the elves said. James nodded and hopped on the leader's horse. The leader kicked the horses belly and the horse galloped at a very fast speed. All the other elves followed. To be continued…


	3. The Elf Camp

James and the elves arrived at the elves' camp. An elf appeared and said to James, "Legolas wishes to see you. Follow me." James nodded and hopped off the horse and followed the elf. Then, James and the elf entered a tent.

"Ah, James, you have arrived," Legolas said when James entered the tent. "A war is coming and we need your help."

"What do you need?" James asked.

"We need you to get your half–blood friends and meet us at the Black Gate," Legolas replied.

"But that's too far!" James exclaimed.  
"The war is starting in three months; it'll take you and your friends about two months to get to Middle–Earth," Legolas replied. "We need to get more people."

"All right," James muttered.

"Thank you, James," Legolas said. Then Legolas called out to the other elf, "Hywin! Get a horse for James."

"Yes, sir," Hywin replied. Hywin gestured James to follow him and James followed. Hywin and James arrived at the stables.

"Choose the horse you want," Hywin said. James nodded and chose a horse. The horse was the color of white snow.

"Get on the horse now," Hywin ordered. James hopped onto the horse. Hywin whispered something into the horse's ear and the horse started galloping at top speed.

"I'd rather ride my dad's red Camero," James muttered, disappearing into the woods.


	4. Mr D is Acting Strange

After a couple of hours (the horse was EXTREMELY fast), James arrived at Camp Half–Blood. He hopped off the horse and jogged up the hill.

"Hello Peleus," James said, patting Peleus on the head. It was night time so everyone was sleeping. James went to the Big House and opened the door. He saw Mr. D and Chiron, the centaur, still playing pinochle.

"Hello Chiron and Mr. D. Why are you still playing pinochle?" I asked.

"Well, are game is still going from the morning, it didn't end yet," Chiron yawned.

"AND I WILL WIN THIS TIME!" Mr. D yelled.

"James, what are you doing here at night?" Chiron asked.

"Well, in Middle–Earth, the elves, the mortals, and the dwarves are having a war with the orcs and Legolas needs our help," James answered.

"Well, we will go to war then," Chiron said. "We will get everyone ready tomorrow. Mr. D, I'm getting tired. Let's just end the game and call it a tie."

"No," Mr. D replied. "We end when I win."

"Fine, I forfeit," Chiron muttered.

"YES, I WIN! VICTORY IS MINE!" Mr. D bellowed. _Mr. D is acting strange today. Maybe he had too much wine. _James thought.

"James, go to your cabin and get some sleep now," Chiron said. James nodded and went to his cabin. He opened the door quietly and tip-toed to his bed. He hopped on the bed and after a couple seconds, he went to sleep.


	5. Going to MiddleEarth

The next morning, James woke up. He looked around his cabin. All his cabin mates were still sleeping. _Good, no one to bother me. _James thought. James didn't want all of his half–brothers to ask all of his adventures. James changed into his clothes and went out. James saw satyrs walking by and campers.

"WELL, NO ONE'S GONNA GREET ME, EH?" James bellowed. Everyone was startled at the loud sound. Finally, they noticed James and said, "Oh, hey James." and "Tell me your adventures, James." and some other things. Then, a conch horn blew and it was coming from the battle arena. All the campers went to the arena. When they arrived there, they saw Chiron, Mr. D, and Argus. This meant that this announcement was important.

"I have an announcement to make," Chiron said. "There will be a war at Middle–Earth and we will help the elves and the other armies."

"Why should we help them when they did nothing for us?" Clarisse growled.

"Well… They need our help and they're our friends," Chiron answered.

"They also rescued me when the orcs came to kill me," James added.

"Well they never did anything for me. They just fired arrows at me and teased me," Clarisse muttered.

"Fine, the Ares cabin will stay at Camp Half–Blood and protect it," Chiron said.

"Thank the gods," Clarisse muttered.

"Now, everyone pack your things and meet Argus at the border of camp," Chiron ordered. Everyone nodded and went to their cabins. James packed all his things: his two daggers, new arrows, his lucky bow, nectar and ambrosia, and some clothes. After he packed up, he walked out of his cabin and ran to the border of the camp. He saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and some other campers.

"Yo James, ready to kill some orcs?" Percy called.

"I was born ready, boy," James said. "Hey Grover, I know it's scary and everything but you don't have to chew soda cans."

"But-"Grover started.

"No 'buts' and get that can out of you mouth," James muttered.

"Hi Sunny," Annabeth said.

"Hello dumb dumb," James muttered. "And stop calling me 'Sunny'." Annabeth looked a bit angry when James said 'dumb dumb'.

"Well, let's get in the van now," Percy said. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and James hopped into the van. Argus was at the driver's seat. After a couple of minutes, all the campers came, except the Ares cabin.

"Well Argus, hit the road," James said.


	6. Burger Monster King

While Argus was driving, James saw a Burger King restaurant.

"Argus, can you stop here, I want to get a Whopper," James called. Argus nodded and drove into the parking lot and he parked.

"All right, anyone else want to eat?" James asked everyone.

"Sure, I'll take a Whopper, too," Percy said.

"I'll take a soda can," Grover said. Finally, James wrote down everyone's order and exited the bus. He went inside Burger King and went to the cashier.

"Hello, may I have 35 Whoppers, 20 Chicken Nuggets and 25 Cheeseburgers?" James asked the cashier.

"Would you like a drink with that," the cashier asked.

"Yes, I would like 36 Sprites, 41 Coca Colas and 3 coffees," James replied.

"Okay, that will be $159.99," the cashier said. James searched his pockets and took out two $200.00 dollar bills. James handed the cashier the money and received the change.

"Would you like any kind of sssssauce with the chicken nuggets?" the cashier hissed.

"Uhhh… Can you repeat that?" James asked suspiciously.

"Would you like any kind of ssssssauce with the chicken nuggets?" the cashier repeated. Then, James noticed it was a dracaena.

"How about a knife in your throat!" James shouted, drawing his dagger. The dracaena hissed and pounced on James. She took out her javelin and stabbed it at him. James dodged it and punched the dracaena in the nose. The dracaena hissed and jumped off. James took out his walkie–talkie and screamed in it, "PERCY, GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" (Walkie–talkies don't get attracted by monsters).

"James, what's wrong," Percy asked.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED. GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" James shouted. All of the customers were now running and screaming.

"I'm not going without you," Percy said.

"PERCY, GET EVERYONE-," James started. But, the dracaena stabbed the walkie–talkie and it broke. In the bus, Percy was screaming, "JAMES, ARE YOU THERE?! Damn it, I'm going in."

"Percy, it's just one dracaena, what can happen to James," Annabeth asked. Then, Percy saw James coming out of the restaurant with 20 dracaenas behind him.

"I'm going to help him," Percy said, about to exit the bus.

"Percy, don't come out of the ****ing bus!" James screamed. "I GOT THIS!" But then, a javelin got James in the back. James screamed in agony.

"JAMES!" Percy screamed.

"Argus hit the road!" James ordered. Argus sighed and started the engine. Then, he started to drive, with Percy screaming his head off. James took out the javelin from his back and threw it at a dracaena and it disintegrated. But there were still 19 more to go. Then, another javelin got his shoulder. James fell to the ground, coughing out a little bit of blood. But, he got up and took the javelin out. He threw the javelin again and it hit another dracaena. The dracaena hissed and disintegrated. _Arghh! Where is the sun? I could be doing arrow rain right now. _James thought.

Back at the bus, Percy was cursing in Ancient Greek. Then, he heard a very loud scream.

"ARGUS, TURN AROUND!" Percy ordered. Argus turned the bus around and started heading for Burger King. When they got there, they saw James lying on the ground with a javelin in his back. Percy uncapped Riptide, his favorite sword, and ran out the door, with another girl behind him.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" Percy bellowed. The dracaenas hissed and turned to him. The girl behind him took out and arrow from her quiver and fitted it on her bow. Then, Percy charged the dracaenas and the girl released the arrow. Twang!–went the arrow. The arrow hit a dracaena straight in the chest and it disintegrated. Finally, Percy and the new girl killed all the remaining dracaenas and ran over to see James.

"Percy… I thought I told you to stay at the bus…" James said quietly.

"James, I'm not going to let you die," Percy said. "We're friends and friends are supposed to help."

"Well, if you want to help, help me up," James whispered. Percy nodded and helped James get up.

"We stay here until I feel better," James said, pointing at Burger King. Percy nodded and said to the other campers, "We're going to stay here for now. Get out of the bus!" Argus parked the bus and everyone got out. Annabeth and Grover came running over.

"James! Are you all right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," James said. Then, Annabeth hugged James, "Don't make me worry so much!"

"Annabeth, you're hugging too tightly. You're killing my back," James whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annabeth said, releasing James. "Well, you need some rest let's go to inside Burger King." Then James, using Percy as support, walked towards the fast–food restaurant. Percy opened the door and led James to one of the seats.

"Sleep here," Percy said, releasing James on the seat. James lied down and went to sleep after a couple seconds.

After a couple hours, James woke up and it was about 8:00 in the morning. James looked out the windows and saw small dots that were moving. He looked closer and saw 2 dracaenas and 3 hellhounds.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" James screamed. Everyone ran to the windows and saw the enemy.

"James, I'll go this time," Percy said.

"No," James said, getting up. "I'll go and this time, I won't fail."

"James, you're still injured, you have to rest," the new girl said.

"What is your name?" James asked her.

"My name is Jennie Sun, daughter of Apollo," Jennie replied.

"I guess we're related. And thanks for saving me but I have to go now," James said. "See you, Percy." James grabbed his special dagger, made from Apollo. The dagger was extremely small, no bigger than 2 inches, but if you rub the dragon that is on the hilt of the dagger, it becomes a 17-inch dagger. If anyone touches it, their whole body gets burned. And if you throw it like a boomerang, it comes back to you immediately. Then, James ran out the door, limping half the way. Percy just shook his head. James rubbed the dragon and the dagger emerged. He threw it and killed 1 dracaena and 1 hellhound. Then, a hellhound pounced on James but James stabbed the dagger into the hound's mouth. The last dracaena hissed and threw her javelin. James dodged it easily and slashed the last hellhound.

"Dracaena, what are you doing here?" James demanded.

"We are working for the orcs and we have to hold you back so that the elves will get no help," the dracaena hissed.

"Well, your plan failed!" James shouted. Right before James threw his dagger, the dracaena threw a net at James. He got caught and fell to the ground. With his dagger he tried to cut the rope but the rope was like iron.

"Any last words?" the dracaena chuckled.

"**** YOU!" James screamed.

"I suppose those are your last words. Good bye now," the dracaena hissed. The dracaena stabbed James but right before she did, an arrow shot her head. The dracaena screamed and disintegrated. James looked to see who it was and it was Jennie. James kept squirming and trying to get free but the net got tighter and tighter and it cut through James' flesh. Finally, James stopped squirming and Jennie ran over.

"James, next time listen to me when I say don't go," Jennie said, taking out a dagger. She started cutting the ropes.

"Are these ropes made out of iron?" Jennie asked.

"No, but they're as hard as iron," James answered. Finally, Jennie cut all the ropes and helped James up. Because the ropes were so tight, James needed Jennie as support to walk. They went back to Burger King and a girl appeared in front of them.

"So, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" the girl said.

"Katie, is that you?" James asked.

"Yes, it's me James. Don't you remember?" Katie asked. "Now answer my question." Jennie blushed but James said, "Ahh, be quiet, we aren't boyfriends and girlfriends." (Katie was James' friend when they were younger. They still are friends).

"All right James. You're injured. Get some rest," Katie ordered.

"Wait, who's your mom or dad?" James asked.

"My mom's Athena. Think James, I'm very smart," Katie answered.

"Sure," James said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Katie demanded.

"Nothing," James said, walking towards his bed/ seat.

"Well, get some sleep now," Katie said, walking away. James yawned and after a couple of blinks, he went to sleep.


	7. Arriving at Mirkwood

The next morning, James got up. It was 8:30 in the morning and the Stoll brothers were stealing Whoppers and cash.

"Hey, that's my money!" Connor Stoll yelled.

"No, this is mine!" Travis Stoll shouted back.

"All right guys, why do we need money?" James asked the Stoll brothers.

"Well, what if we ran out of food and there's a fast–food restaurant and we don't have money?" Travis asked. "We won't be able to get any food." Then, James took out $2,000 dollars out of his backpack.

"I think we have enough and you won't share with anyone with your money," James said. "We will give everyone an equal amount of money, besides me." Travis and Connor groaned and counted all the money. There was about $1,000 dollars in all. Travis and Connor handed every camper $12.50 with a groan.

"All right campers get packed up. We're going now," James said.

"And when did you become leader?" Katie asked me.

"Well, Legolas told me to get all the campers and he chose me so I think I should be the leader," James answered.

"Well, I'm smarter than you," Katie said.

"Oh, but I'm stronger than you," James said with a smirk.

"Fine, you get to be the _leader _and I am the captain," Katie said.

"Oh, but the leader has to choose the captain and I choose Percy," James said. Percy looked at me with a surprised look and said," Thanks." James nodded but Katie said, "What?! How come he gets to be the captain?!"

"Fine, you get to be the strategist," James said.

"What?! I am so much smarter than Katie," a voice said behind James. James and Katie looked behind them and saw Annabeth was behind them.

"Fine, you two are strategists," James muttered. Annabeth looked a bit more cheerful.

"All right, everyone ready to go now?" James asked everyone. Everyone nodded and we went out of Burger King and went to the bus.

"Argus, are ready to go now?" James asked. Argus nodded and went in the bus and sat in the driver's seat. James, Percy, Annabeth, Katie and Grover all went to the back of the bus.

"Why do we have to sit in the back? It's too bumpy here," Grover complained.

"Because we have to," James said simply. Grover sighed and sat next to Annabeth.

"Well, let's hit the road Argus!" James ordered.

After many hours passed, many people began to sleep. Annabeth finally went to sleep and slept on Percy's shoulder.

"Aww, why does she have to do this," Percy complained. (Percy and Annabeth were only friends at this point). Then, Katie went to sleep and slept on James' shoulder.

"Aphrodite's probably doing this," James said.

"Maybe, but I don't even like Annabeth," Percy said.

"And I don't like Katie," James muttered. All of a sudden, the car stopped.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Maybe Argus went to sleep," James replied. "Oh well, I guess we'll just stay here and keep guard. Percy, I'll go first I'm not tired." Percy nodded and went to sleep. After a couple minutes, Katie woke up again, noticing she was on James' shoulder.

"Oh James, I'm sorry," Katie whispered. James looked at her and noticed she was blushing bright pink. James went back at staring the hood of the car and whispered back, "It's all right." Then, Katie went back to sleep on James' shoulder again. James just sighed and kept staring at the hood of the bus. Finally, James heard Argus grunt and the car started again.

"Argus, you awake?" James whispered. Argus grunted and drove faster. Then, James heard Jennie yawn and wake up. She looked at the back of the bus and noticed Katie sleeping on James' shoulder. Jennie started cracking up.

"Don't make fun of your older brother," James whispered fiercely. But Jennie kept laughing. James just sighed and finally went to sleep.

_Two months later. (All the campers had enough food and arrived at Middle –Earth safely)._

"Well, we just have to find the elf camp now," James said. I think I know where it is."

"Oh great, we're just going to get lost out here in the woods," Katie sighed.

"This is not an ordinary forest, its Mirkwood, home of the elves. Well, some of them," James said. "All I have to do is use my memory and find the camp."

"And your memory will get us killed," Katie said.

"Nope, I just have to find signs of the elves and I might find it," James replied. "Well, let's get moving, campers! Argus you can go back to Camp Half–Blood." Argus grunted and went in the bus. He started the engine and drove out of sight. James and his men started walking, trying to find any signs. But so far, no signs were spotted. Then, they heard many loud footsteps.

"James, please tell me they are the elves," Katie said.

"No, these are Uruk–Hai," James whispered.

**(A/N: UH OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE CAMPERS? Read to find out. PLZ REVIEW!)**


	8. The Nightmare

While James and his army were hiding, James heard one of the orcs say, "What's that smell?" _Oh, no._ James thought.

"What smell?" another orc grunted.

"I smell human flesh," the orc replied. All of the orcs then started sniffing.

"I smell it, too," an orc said. "It's coming from there." The orc pointed its huge finger at the bush where the campers were hiding.

"CHARGE!" the orc leader roared.

"Fall back! FALL BACK!" James shouted. All the campers got up and ran away. But, the orcs ran ahead of them and surrounded the campers.

"Oh, look at this, humans," an orc chuckled, drawing his sword.

"Don't attack!" the leader ordered. "They might be useful." The orc put his sword back in its scabbard and started cursing in orc language and grumbling about how much more food they would have if they killed the humans. James grabbed his bow from his back and took an arrow out of his quiver.

"Drop your weapons!" the orc leader bellowed. James ignored him and fitted the arrow onto his bow string.

"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" the leader bellowed again. The orc took out his crossbow and aimed it at James. Then, James fired the arrow up in the air and at the exact same time the leader pulled the crossbow trigger and the arrow got James in the chest. James screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"JAMES!" Percy screamed. All of a sudden, hundreds of arrows fell down from the sky. One of the arrows pierced the orc leader's helmet and killed him. All of the remaining Uruk-Hai ran away, screaming. Many of the orcs were killed, though.

"Give me some ambrosia and nectar, now!" Percy ordered. Jennie nodded, reached into her backpack, and took out some ambrosia and nectar. She handed it to Percy and he started pouring nectar in James' mouth. Nothing happened.

"Uh… Maybe we should take out the arrow," one of the campers said.

"Andrew! Do you know how much that will hurt?" Percy yelled.

"Well, the arrow might be poisoned," Andrew guessed.

"Yes, Uruk-Hai uses poison arrows. Take the arrow out," Katie ordered. Percy slowly pulled out the arrow. James didn't flinch.

"How do you know that Uruk-Hai uses poison arrows?" Annabeth demanded.

"Because I've been to Middle–Earth before," Katie replied Katie bent down and inspected James' wound. There was total silence.

"James isn't dead, but we have to heal him fast or else the poison will kill him," Katie said finally.

"And when did you know so much about injuries?" Jennie asked.

"A long time ago," Katie answered. "Well, let's find the signs to the elf camp."

"When did you become the leader?" Percy asked. "I thought James appointed me captain, the second highest rank."

"Well, the best solution is to find the camp so I advise you to go," Katie corrected herself. "I forgot that you were the captain."

"Well, we have no idea where the camp is, so we rest here," Percy said. Katie sighed at dropped her backpack on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, James woke up, coughing.

"James!" Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Katie said in unison. They ran over to see if he was fine.

"James, are you all right?" Percy and Annabeth asked.

"Have a soda can," Grover said, searching for a can in his bag.

"James!" Katie yelled and hugged James.

"Katie, you're going to break my ribs," James muttered.

"Oh, sorry," Katie said, blushing a bit.

"Grover, I'm fine. I don't want a can. And Percy and Annabeth, I'm not all right. I am dying, my whole body is burning," James answered. Jennie came running over.

"JAMES!" she screamed. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Gods, too many hugs," James muttered. Jennie let go and said," James, I brought some herbs. I found many all over the place." Jennie handed James a handful of herbs.

"Uh… I think you're supposed to make some sort of juice with the herbs," James said.

"Oh, I forgot that part. I'll be right back with the medicine," Jennie said running off.

"Well, where are we now?" James asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied. "But we're not at the elf camp."

"Oh well," James sighed. "Tomorrow we must go, no matter how injured I am. Now, let's rest for now."

"Well, it's still the afternoon," Grover said.

"All right, I'll rest," James said, lying down on his sleeping bag. "Good night."

"Good night," everyone else whispered. After a couple of minutes, James went to sleep. But, while James was sleeping, he was having a nightmare. He was in the middle of a war. Elves, dwarves, and mortals killing the orcs. But then, Aragorn, (mortal) got stabbed by a sword and Gimli, (dwarf) also getting shot by five arrows in the chest. Then, the worst part, Legolas and all of James' friends getting killed. Finally, James woke up, frightened. Will all his friends die?


	9. The Pillow Fight

The next morning, James woke up looking sad. Then, Grover came running over. He noticed James was looking worried and sad and he asked, "James, are you all right?"

"No, I had a dream, a nightmare," James said glumly.

"What was it about?" Grover asked. James told Grover what the nightmare was about.

"Oh, I see. Am I your friend?" Grover asked a bit nervously.

"Grover, of course we're friends!" James exclaimed.

"I don't want to die," Grover whimpered.

"Oh well, sometimes dreams don't come true," James said. "What time is it?"

"It's about 8:20," Grover replied. "Do you want some food?"

"Nah, let's wait for everyone else," James answered. Grover nodded and walked away.

After twenty minutes passed, everyone woke up, except Percy. James walked over to where Percy was and shook him gently.

"Five more minutes," Percy moaned.

"Percy, if you don't get up," James said. "I will, um… get Annabeth to kiss you." Percy hopped out of his bed.

"No! I'm not going to kiss Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. James chuckled and walked away, towards his sleeping bag. James opened his backpack and searched for some food. He took out an extra Whopper, heated it up with his special power, and ate it. Percy came over to see James eating his Whopper happily.

"My Whopper is too cold," Percy complained.

"My coffee is, too," Grover chimed in. James sighed and heated their Whopper and coffee. Percy and Grover walked away, drinking and eating happily just like James.

"You're welcome," James muttered. Then, Jennie came running over.

"James, I brought the medicine," Jennie said.

"Oh, thanks. Put it down right there," James said. "I'm going to drink it after I finish the Whopper." Jennie placed the cup of the medicine on a pile of leaves. James finished his Whopper and drank the medicine. It tasted horrible but James drank it all. But, after a couple of minutes, James grabbed a bag and threw up in it.

"Ah, I feel much better now," James said, refreshed.

"WELL EVERYONE, LET'S GO TO THE ELF CAMP!" James bellowed. Everyone packed their belongings and was ready to go. Then, they started marching forward.

After a couple of hours, they finally found one sign.

"They elf camp is very near," James said. "We have to keep moving."

"James, what if this is a trap?" Katie asked.

"Katie, I know if an elf sign is real and if it's not real. Don't worry, we'll be fine," James assured her. Then, the campers heard light footsteps.

"The elves are coming," James said cheerfully. Then, an elf appeared from a bush.

"Hello James. How do you do?" the elf asked.

"Fine, how are you, Hikwyn," James replied. Some of the campers stared in awe.

"Fine, but you must follow me now. The Uruk-Hai is coming," Hikwyn said. James nodded and followed Hikwyn to the elf camp. Finally, they arrived. Because it was night time, the trees glowed in the dark.

"Amazing," Annabeth said in awe.

"Follow me James. Legolas wishes to see you," Hikwyn said. Hikwyn walked away and James followed. The other elves let each camper chose their own house/tree. The trees have big holes and when you enter the hole, there is a nice,

comfy room inside. (But Legolas likes sleeping in a tent). Then, Hikwyn and James entered a fancy tent. When James entered, Legolas noticed immediately.

"Hello James. I'm glad that you arrived safely," Legolas said.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here, we got attacked twice," James apologized.

"It's all right. But, the orcs are getting their supplies from a small fort near here. It must be wiped out. Will you go?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, you know me, of course I'm going," James replied.

"Thank you. Now, you need some rest. Sleep in one of the trees," Legolas said. James nodded and walked out of a tent. When he walked out, he heard lot's of squealing and screaming in one of the trees. He saw shadows running in the tree. The girls and boys were having a pillow fight. James sighed and walked towards the tree. He entered the tree and a pillow hit his face.

"Oh, sorry James," Percy chuckled.

"Give me a pillow," James said with a sly grin. Percy handed James a pillow and _Whack!_ Percy was hit in the face with James' pillow.

"Aww, what did you do that for?" Percy asked. "We're on the same team. It's girls versus boys."

"Maybe I'm on the girls' team," James smirked.

"GET JAMES!" Percy yelled to his team. All of the campers pounced on James but he dodged all of them. The girls thought James was on the boys' team so they started attacking him.

"Aww, I'm on my own?" James asked. "Oh well, I guess I have to do the hard way." With his special powers, James lit the pillow on fire. But Percy simply took a water bottle out and splashed the water at the fire. The water turned to steam but nothing happened to the fire.

"James this is just a game," Percy said.

"I know," James said, putting his hand over the fire which made the fire go away. But the pillow was still very hot. James started whacking people with his pillow. The pillow didn't burn or hurt anyone badly. After a while, everyone got too tired to play and they all sat down.

"All right, I have an announcement." James announced. All the campers had their eyes on him.

"We will be finding the orc camp and destroying it. Tomorrow is when we leave," James said.

"But why do we have to?" Percy asked.

"The orcs are getting supplies from the orc base. That cannot happen so we will destroy it and kill all the orcs tomorrow," James replied. "Well, let's go to sleep." James, Percy and some other campers were too tired to go to their trees so they got out their sleeping bags and slept in the tree, where they had their pillow fight. After a couple seconds, everyone went to sleep. But little did they know that Uruk-Hai was kidnapping them.


	10. The Kiss

James got up, yawning. He stretched his arms and got up, his eyes still closed.

"Hey Percy, wake up," James said. No answer.

"Percy!" James said louder. James opened his eyes and saw that none of the campers were there. Nobody could've been awake because it was only 7:30 in the morning. James was panicking now. He ran outside the door of the tree and into Legolas' tent.

"Legolas!" James panted. "All the campers have been kidnapped!" Luckily Legolas was awake. If he wasn't and James had woken him up, he would get mad.

"What, how is that possible? The borders are heavily guarded. Only goblins can sneak past us," Legolas said, obviously surprised. "But why only the campers? Why not me and you? We are the best fighters here."

"I don't know. But I must go now. Can you lend me some elves," James asked.

"Yes, of course James. I wouldn't allow you to go alone," Legolas replied. "I will lend you the swiftest and strongest elves in Mirkwood."

"Thank you very much," James said. Legolas nodded and called several elf names. Twenty tall elves entered the tent. One of them was Hikwyn.

"All right, James' friends have been captured. Follow James and release the campers," Legolas ordered.

"Where do we go, though?" Hikwyn asked.

"To the orc base. That's the place where they are hiding the campers, most likely," Legolas replied. "Now go, and beware of enemies." James went out of the tent and the elves followed.

"Now, who knows where the orc camp is?" James asked.

"I do," Hikwyn answered.

"All right, you will lead us to the orc camp. Let's move!" James ordered. James and the elves started following Hikwyn.

After a couple of hours, they arrived at the orc camp. They saw orcs walking around with wheelbarrows. Inside the wheelbarrows was meat.

"All right James, I got a plan," Hikwyn said. "The North Gate is heavily guarded. We will not attack there. Instead, we go around the fort and attack the East Gate, where there are less guards and it's easier to break in. When we go in, we find the campers and release them. Do you understand?" Hikwyn asked. James nodded and gestured the elves to go to the East Gate. When they saw the East Gate, they hid behind trees. James grabbed his bow and an arrow. He fitted the arrow on the string and whispered,"Fire." Twang! went the bow string. The arrows shot the orcs in the breastplate and the guards fell to the ground, dead. James nodded and the elves ran towards the gate with James behind them. The strongest elf, Arunia, kicked the gate opened. The gate fell to the ground and the group saw surprised goblins. James grabbed his special dagger, rubbed the dragon, and threw the dagger. The dagger slashed at the goblins' necks and they all died. The dagger went spinning back to James and he got it.

"Let's go," James ordered. The elves nodded and made five groups, each had four people in it. James and his group entered a door but it was the meat room. The stench was so horrible that they immediately closed the door. James and his party went to each door but couldn't find the campers. _Did the orcs kill them already?_ James thought nervously. Finally, James and the elves found a dark room. They lit a torch and looked in. They saw prison cells with people in them.

"Elves, I found the prison chamber. It's near the stables. Come here quick," James said in the walkie–talkie.

"All right, we'll be right there," Hikwyn replied. James took out his dagger and opened one door.

"James?" Percy asked.

"Run, now," James ordered. Percy nodded and started running away. James and the elves started opening each door. James opened one door and out came Katie.

"James!" Katie whispered. Katie hugged James and then put her lips to his. James pushed Katie off.

"This is not the time to kiss, now follow me," James said, grabbing her hand. But right when he said that, orcs surrounded them. The orcs growled and drew their swords. James looked up at the ceiling. But there was no ceiling and the sun was shining on them. _The sun. _James thought. He quickly took out his bow and last arrow, fitted the arrow on the bow string, and _Twang!_ he shot it up in the air. A hundred arrows fell from the sky. Many of the orcs died and some were dazed. _Now is the chance to run_. James thought.

"Follow me!" James ordered. James grabbed Katie's hand again and ran off with all the elves behind him. The orcs were now out of their confusion and started running after James. James let go of Katie's hand and said, "Run." Katie nodded and ran off. James took out a very special arrow, a gift from Apollo. It was called the Sun Arrow. It would always return to James when it hit something. It was so hot that if it shot an enemy, it would go through another and another. The maximum amount was three. He fitted the arrow on his bow and released. He killed three orcs. The arrow returned to his hand and he fitted it on his bow. Then he thought of something. _Can I do Arrow Rain with this? Guess I'll try. _He aimed the arrow at the sky and fired. The orcs, who remembered what happened when a thousand arrows fell from the sky, started running away. But it was too late. This time ten thousand arrows rocketed down from the blue sky. Every single orc died except one. The Sun Arrow returned to James and he fired the arrow at the orc. The arrow hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground, dead. The arrow returned to him and he put the arrow back in the backpack. Then, he ran back to the elf camp.

After an hour passed, he arrived at the camp. He saw Katie pacing back and forth.

"Hey Katie," James called. Katie looked up and saw James.

"Oh, James!" Katie ran over and gave James a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," I replied. She let go and was about to kiss James.

"Oh, so you two like each other?" a familiar voice said. We looked where the voice was coming from and it was from Jennie.

"Jennie, I do not like Katie," James said angrily. "She likes me." Then, Katie blushed the color of tomatoes.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. James I have to talk to you," Jennie said, gesturing James to follow her. James waved good bye to Katie and Katie walked away. James followed Jennie up a hill and to a cliff.

"What you're going to push me down the cliff?" James joked.

"No James you're my brother. Well half–brother. Dad wouldn't like it if I pushed you down here," Jennie said.

"Well Jennie what did you want to say?" James asked.

"I love you," Jennie said, putting her lips to James'. James pushed her off.

"Jennie, we're both siblings. We can't do this," James said.

"I don't care," Jennie said, kissing James again. James pushed her off again.

"Jennie, I don't like you. I… like someone else," James muttered. Then, Jennie started to sob.

"Jennie, don't cry," James said, trying to comfort her. But Jennie ran away, crying. James sighed and walked towards his tree. He hopped onto his bed and fell asleep.


	11. The Arrival

James woke up at night. He heard elves singing songs and talking to each other. James got out of bed, changed into his regular clothes, and exited the tree. He walked to the cliff, where Jennie had kissed him. There he saw Katie, looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" James asked. Katie looked behind her and saw James.

"Yes, very beautiful," Katie replied with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I like to look at the stars at night," James answered. James walked over next to Katie and lied down.

"The stars in Mirkwood are the most beautiful stars I ever seen," Katie said, lying down next to James. Then, James stared at Katie. _She's so beautiful. _James thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Katie._ Katie also stared at James.

"James, don't stare at me like that!" Katie giggled.

"Oh, sorry," James said, looking away. _You love her don't you?_ A voice said in James' mind. _Aphrodite, please don't say that._ James said in his mind. Aphrodite giggled in his head. _Oh well, I have to go now. Have fun._ Aphrodite said. Then, Katie and James stared at each other again. There faces were getting closer and closer. Then, they kissed each other. But then, while they were kissing, they heard loud shouts. But the shouts were happy shouts. And they weren't elves shouting.

"Aragorn and Gimli must be here now," James said, getting up. "I have to see them.

"Oh James, can't you see them later?" Katie asked, grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak with them," James said. Katie sighed and let go of James' sleeve. James ran down the cliff and to the borders of Mirkwood. There, he saw Aragorn with a huge army. He also saw Gimli with an army of dwarves.

"I want some food!" Gimli shouted. "I traveled a long way to get here!"

"Aragorn!" James shouted. Aragorn spotted James and ran over to talk to him.

"How are you, good friend?" Aragorn asked.

"Fine, how are you?" James asked.

"I am fine. Do you know where Legolas is?" Aragorn replied.

"He is in a tent right now. Follow me," James answered. James walked away with Aragorn behind him. They arrived at Legolas' tent after a couple of minutes. They both entered the tent.

"Legolas, Aragorn wishes to speak with you," James said, trying to speak like an elf.

"James, you still need practice," Legolas chuckled. "Ah, hello Aragorn. James, can you leave, please?"

"Sure," James said, walking out of the tent. When he did, he saw Jennie walking by.

"Uh… Jennie, can I talk to you?" James asked awkwardly. Jennie took one glance at James and walked away. James sighed and walked back to the cliff. Katie was still there, looking at the stars. Katie heard James' footsteps and looked behind her.

"Oh, hi James." Katie said. Katie noticed James was looking a bit sad.

"James, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Jennie won't talk to me," James sighed.

"Why, what did you two do?" Katie asked.

"Well… you won't like it. She… she kissed me. But I said I didn't like her," James muttered.

"Oh, well. Now where were we?" Katie said, walking closer to James. Then, she kissed James passionately. She wrapped her arms around James and so did James. Finally, they stopped kissing. _Wait, what was I doing? I don't like Katie._ James thought. _Why does Aphrodite have to do this? Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's time for dinner._

"Well, it's time for dinner," James said. James grabbed Katie's hand and walked towards the big tent. They entered the tent and saw many people in it.

"Katie, you have to sit at your cabin table," James said, when she sat at the table that said 'Apollo Cabin'.

"Oh, I forgot," Katie said. She walked towards her table and sat down next to Annabeth. James sat down next to Michael Yew.

"Hello, Michael," James greeted.

"Hello!" Michael said happily. "What gifts did you get from Dad?"

"I got the Dragon Dagger, a new bow, new arrows, and a Sun Arrow," James answered.

"Aww, I didn't get any yet," Michael complained.

"Oh, well. Maybe you will get a nice present later," James assured him. Then, the food came. James went to the fire and offered a portion of his favorite food. He prayed, _Apollo, please give Michael a present. _Then, James sat down again. When Michael sat down, James said, "You should thank me."

"Why?" Michael asked curiously.

"You'll see later on," James replied. Then, James started wolfing down all if his favorite foods. He slowly ate the vegetables, though. Finally, the feast ended. James walked back to his tree and sat down on his bed. _Aphrodite, please don't do this to me. Pick someone else._ James thought. _But you two are so cute! _Aphrodite said in James' mind. _Well, I have to go now; Apollo doesn't like me in your mind. _Right after Aphrodite left, James fell asleep.


	12. The March to the Black Gate

James woke up the next day, with Katie looking at him, smiling. James also smiled and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm bringing you your breakfast," Katie replied, handing James a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, thanks. Can you leave please?" James asked. Katie nodded and went out of the tree. James ate his cereal and went outside. He saw Jennie and Jennie saw him.

"Hi, James!" Jennie said happily. "Oh, and just to tell you, I give up." James looked puzzled.

"Oh, what I mean is, I don't like you anymore. I like someone else," Jennie said.

"Oh, I see. Well, who do you like?" James asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you!" Jennie said.

"Jennie, I'm your brother. I won't tell anyone," James said. Jennie sighed and stammered, "I like… I like… I like P-P-Percy…" James burst into laughter.

"James, don't laugh at me!" Jennie exclaimed, blushing a bit. Then, she playfully punched James in the stomach. James doubled over and said, "Jennie! Don't hit people who are older than you." Jennie rolled her eyes and walked away. Then, Legolas appeared.

"James, get all the campers ready, we're going to march to the Black Gate today," Legolas ordered. "Meet me at the border of Mirkwood."

"Yes, sir!" James said, bowing his head. He went to each tree and told the campers to get ready and meet everyone at the borders. Finally, he was done and he went to his tree. He packed all his items. Then, he ran through the door and to the border of the woods. There, he met Annabeth.

"Hello Annabeth," James greeted.

"Hi James," Annabeth replied.

"Where is everybody else?" James asked.

"Well, they're slow packers," Annabeth answered. Then, James looked behind him and saw Grover and Percy.

"What's up, guys?" Percy greeted.

"Hello Annabeth and James," Grover greeted. He took out a soda can and started eating it.

"Hey Grover. Hi Percy," Annabeth and James greeted.

"Well, how do we get to the Black Gate?" Percy asked. James simply whistled and out came four horses. James chose his snow white horse. (The horse he chose when he went to Camp Half–Blood). Percy chose a Mustang and Annabeth chose a brown horse. Grover preferred to walk.

"I have to exercise nowadays. I'm getting a bit fat," Grover said.

"All right, if you say so," James chuckled. Finally, everyone else came after a couple minutes. Then, they marched to the Black Gate.

_**Two weeks later. James and his friends arrive at the Black Gate.**_

"So, this is the Black Gate?" Grover whimpered. "It looks scary itself."

"But the amount of orcs is even scarier, Grover," James said. Grover whimpered with fear. Then, Katie came up to James.

"Uh… James?" Katie asked.

"Yes?" James replied.

"Um… I'm too shy to say this," Katie said.

"Katie, just say it," James said.

"Will you got out with me?" she whispered quickly. James looked surprised. _Say 'yes'! _Aphrodite said in his mind. _Say it!_ James muttered, "Fine." Katie looked a bit more cheerful and kissed James on the cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Now, get back to your spot," James ordered. Katie nodded and walked away. Then, all of a sudden, the huge, black gates opened. _Creak!_ Out came Uruk-Hai, goblins, orcs, and evil humans. James gripped his bow harder. He was so shocked at the amount of orcs. There was at least 15,000 orcs while he had 10,000. Grover started eating his cans. James swiped the can out of his mouth.

"This is not the time to eat!" James growled. Grover whimpered but took out his reed pipes. Percy put his hand on James' shoulder.

"James, I'm a bit scared," Percy whispered.

"I am, too," James replied. "But we cannot run away now. It's too late."

"James, you are my best friend," Percy said.

"You are, too," James said. Then, Percy walked away.

"Legolas, Gimli, ready for a contest?" James smirked.

"Oh, ho! James wants a challenge! By the time you get 10 kills, I would have 30," Gimli grunted.

"And by the time you have 30, Gimli, I will have 60," Legolas said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm going to beat you both," James said with a sly smile.

"Well, let's see about that," Legolas said.

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short! :( I'll try to make the next chapter long. Please review.**


	13. The Battle Begins!

All the orcs poured out of the gate. They marched forward, ready for battle. All the campers were nervous. James looked up to the sun. But there was no sun. _I can't do Arrow Rain now. _James thought.

"CHARGE!" Legolas shouted. Everyone cheered and charged the orcs. Everyone but James. James stood his ground, grabbed three arrows from his quiver and fitted it on the bow string. Then, he fired. Twang! The arrows shot three Uruk-Hai in the chest. James kept firing his arrows. Finally, he ran out. He drew his two old daggers and charged the orcs.

"YAHHHH!" James cried. He slashed and stabbed at the Uruk-Hai. Blood dripped from his daggers. But, an orc slashed James' two daggers and the blades of the daggers were cut off. He stabbed the orc with his two broken daggers and took out his special dagger. He rubbed the dragon and stabbed another orc.

"Hey, James! I got twenty kills. How 'bout you?" Gimli shouted.

"I have 25!" James shouted back.

"Arghh!" Gimli grunted. James chuckled and said, "Legolas, how many kills do you have?"

"I have 32!" Legolas shouted over the roaring.

"Well, I'm going to beat you!" James yelled, stabbing an orc in the head. While James and his friends were fighting, the gates opened again and an army of crossbow men appeared. They all took aim. Most of them were aiming at Percy.

"PERCY, WATCH OUT!" James screamed. But Percy didn't hear. Percy had his back to the archers and didn't notice them. James slashed and stabbed all the way to Percy. Right when he got there, the crossbow men fired. Percy turned around and saw 7 arrows in James' back.

"James!" Percy screamed. He ran over to protect James but the orcs surrounded him. James fell to his knees. Then, an orc came up to him and kneed him in the face. James fell to the ground but got up again. He stabbed the orc in the chest and the orc fell to the ground. Then, another volley of arrows shot James in the chest and stomach. James screamed in agony. He fell to his knees again and coughed out blood. Then, another orc picked James up and punched James in the face 5 times. The orcs were toying with James. Then, the orc drew his sword and stabbed James right through the shoulder. James fell to the ground again. Then, Percy ran up to James and stabbed the orc. Percy searched for some ambrosia but he didn't have any.

"Oh, no," Percy muttered. Then, the gates opened again and dracaenas, hellhounds, Laistrygonian giants, telekhines, and empousai poured out of the gates. A dracaena noticed me and threw her javelin at James. The javelin whistled past Percy's head but the javelin stabbed James' shoulder and went through James' shoulder. Both of James' shoulders were useless now. Then, an orc punched Percy in the face and knocked him out. The orc came up to James and stabbed his stomach. But it wasn't deep enough to kill him. James started coughing out a lot of blood. But then, Percy got up again and stabbed the orc. Then, James fell to the ground. Blood was pooling around him.

"JAMES!" Annabeth screamed running up to James. Then, Katie appeared. She was shocked. Then, she started to cry. But, James got up again.

"I fight until I die," he muttered. He rubbed the dragon on his dagger and the blade emerged.

"James, you're going to die," Annabeth said. "You have to rest." James ignored her and charged the orcs. He took out one of the arrows and stabbed and orc in the eye. The orc screamed in agony and fell to the ground. James took out each weapon in his body and used them as his weapons. But, when he took out his last weapon out, he collapsed. Percy ran over to him and dragged him to a safe place. He was muttering, "Grover… Grover…" James looked to see where Grover was and saw that he was surrounded by orcs. Percy ran over to Grover and killed all the orcs. Grover fainted in fear so Percy also dragged Grover to a safe place, too. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light appeared. Then, Gandalf appeared.

"Gandalf…," James muttered. Gandalf didn't notice James and went straight for the orcs. He slashed at stabbed at the orcs with his sword. He whacked the orcs with his staff, though. Then, James got up again. He took out some nectar and drank it. His body was a bit stronger now. Then, he took out his Sun Arrow. He fitted the arrow onto his bow string and fired. He killed two orcs and one hellhound. He kept firing and firing. But then, an orc leader ran up to him and roared, "YOU DIE TODAY!" He took out two swords and stabbed both of James' legs. The swords went right through his legs.

"NO, YOU DIE TODAY!" James screamed. He took out his dagger and sliced the orc's head off. Then, James fainted.

"Annabeth, can you check on James?" Percy asked while fighting.

"No, we're surrounded, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered.

"All right, fine, Wise Girl," Percy said, stabbing an orc in the chest.

While everyone was fighting, James woke up. Then, he heard horses galloping. Clarisse, the Ares cabin, and some other elves appeared. The amount of people Clarisse had was 5,000 campers and elves.

"YOU WANT DEATH, ORCS?! WELL, I'LL GIVE YOU DEATH!" Clarisse shouted. "CHARGE!" She jumped off her horse and charged with elves behind her. James smiled and tried to get up. But, the swords prevented him to. James just lied there, watching everyone die.

The battle raged on. There was blood everywhere. Then, Nico appeared out of nowhere. Then, he noticed James lying down next to a tree. He ran up to him.

"James, are you all right," Nico asked, taking out his nectar. James shook his head.

"Nico, I had 13 arrows shoot me, a javelin and a sword stabbed my shoulders, two swords in my legs," James said, pointing at his legs. "and I got kneed and punched in the face. I also had a sword stab me in the stomach. I don't think that's 'all right'." Nico chuckled and poured some nectar into James' mouth.

"Well, I have to fight now. Hope you live," Nico said, running off with his Stygian iron sword in his hand. Then, James looked for Katie. He saw her stabbing and slashing the orcs. Then, a sword stabbed Katie in the arm. Then, James felt his whole body on fire. James looked at his arms. He _was_ on fire. Then, because of his rage, he got up. Then, he started running towards Katie. Everyone in his way got caught on fire. He took out his dagger and stabbed all the orcs and monsters in his way. Finally, he got to Katie. Katie had fainted. When he saw her, his fire died. Katie had two arrows in her stomach and many cuts. James picked her up and brought her to a safe place. Then, Katie woke up.

"James?" she whispered.

"Shhh," James whispered back. "You have to rest." James set Katie down next to a tree. He took out some nectar and ambrosia and gave it to Katie. She ate and drank some of it. When she was done, she handed James the canteen and Ziploc bag.

"Well, I have to fight now," James said, kissing Katie on the forehead. Then, James ran off. He took out his dagger and charged the orcs. He saw Clarisse getting toyed with from the ors. The orcs only pushed her around.

"STOP IT!" Clarisse bellowed. James chuckled and ran up to the orcs. He stabbed and cut the orcs. But then, a pain shot through his leg. He remembered that there were two swords in his legs. He fell to the ground. But, Clarisse had time to grab her sword and stab the remaining orcs that were toying with her.

"James, _never _try to save me again," Clarisse growled. James got back up and smiled.

"You were going to die anyway," James said. Clarisse muttered something and went off to kill more orcs. Then, a dracaena appeared in front of James.

"Remember me?" the dracaena hissed. The voice sounded very familiar to James.

"You're the dracaena that was at Burger King," James remembered.

"Well, it's time for revenge," she hissed. She threw her javelin and James. James was surprised that the dracaena revived so quickly so he stood there, stunned. Then, the javelin got James in the chest. He fell to the ground and coughed out blood. Clarisse came up to the dracaena and screamed, "DIE!" She stabbed the monster in the chest with her electric spear. The dracaena screamed and disintegrated.

"James, get up," Clarisse ordered. There was no answer.

"PERCY! HELP JAMES!" Clarisse yelled. Percy ran over to see what the problem was and saw that James was… dead?

"No, James can't be dead," Percy muttered. Percy picked up James and put him in a safe place. Then, he screamed, "JENNIE, YOUR BROTHER'S GOING TO DIE! COME HERE!" Jennie appeared. She took the javelin out of his chest.

"Well, I'm out of ambrosia or nectar. Do you have any?" Jennie asked.

"No, I ran out," Percy said.

"Well, James might have some," Jennie guessed. Jennie search in James' pockets and found some nectar and ambrosia.

"Wait, James already used too much of the food," Percy said. "He can't have anymore."

"Well, we're going to just let him die? He's my brother!" Jennie yelled. Jennie uncapped the nectar bottle and poured the rest of it in James' mouth. Then, James woke up.

"My whole body burns," he groaned.

"See, he had too much of it," Percy said,

"It's all right. He's not dead yet," Jennie assured Percy.

"Well, I'm off to fight again," James said, getting up.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Jennie shouted.

"Well… I don't know how to answer that. If I die, I wouldn't have any problems. And if I lived, I would have some problems," James replied. "So, I'm going to fight again." James took out his dagger and charged the orcs. But, before he did, he took out the two swords in his legs. He limped to the battlefield. He slashed and hacked at the orcs. He killed many of them but, a shower of arrows shot James in the chest. He fell to his knees, but got up again. This time, another orc leader aimed his crossbow straight at James' head.


	14. Nazgul

"Say 'good-bye'! The orc roared. James closed his eyes. _Get this over with already!_ Twang! He fell to the ground and screamed. James opened his eyes, touching his head. There was no arrow. Instead, there was an arrow in the back of the orc's head. The orc was the one who fell to the ground and screamed. Behind the orc was Legolas. James sighed. He was relieved.

"Thanks, Legolas," James said. He nodded and went back to fighting. James took out his dagger and rubbed the dragon. He took one step and collapsed. He remembered the swords in his legs. _I can't fight like this. _James thought. _If I take out the swords, then it'll hurt more._ James sighed. _Oh well, better take it out. _James took out the two swords in his legs. He screamed in pain. But, he stabbed two orcs in the chest. They roared in pain and fell to the ground. James got up but staggered backward. _Augh, I can't fight like this. _James thought. _It doesn't matter. _He stabbed an orc in the head, with blood dripping from his dagger. He took his dagger out and punched another orc in the stomach and stabbed the orc in the chest. James kept slashing and stabbing at the orcs. But then, the _real _orc leader appeared in front of James.

"Any last words?" He growled.

"Yes, just three," James muttered. The orc stared at him. After a couple of seconds, the orcs asked, "Well, where are your three words?"

"I just said it. 'Yes, just three'," James replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter," the orc said. He took out his sword and lunged at James. James parried the attack and tried to stab the orc's back. The orc dodged and slashed James' arm. The orc got him and James' arm started to bleed. The cut was pretty deep. James tossed the dagger to his left hand and charged. The leader dodged and slashed James' back, but it wasn't too deep. James fell to the ground but got up again.

"I never lose," James muttered. He charged the orc again and tried to stab the orc. The foul beast dodged easily and then, stabbed James' heart. James' eyes bugged out and started coughing out a lot of blood. But, James put his dagger next to the orc's neck

"Good-bye," James muttered. He slashed the orc's neck and the leader screamed in pain. He fell to the ground and died. Then, James fell to the ground, not moving. _I hope I go to Elysium. _James thought. Then, he blacked out.

"JAMES!" Percy screamed. Annabeth looked at James, who was lying down on the ground. Percy was already occupied with orcs so he couldn't get to James. But, Annabeth took out her Yankee's cap and put it on her head. She turned invisible and snuck towards James. She dodged the swinging swords and the punches. Finally, she got to James. She took the cap off her head and started working. She got out nectar and poured it in James' mouth. She touched his forehead but pulled her hand back immediately. James was burning. _He can't have a fever. He must've had too much of the godly food. _Annabeth thought. Then, Katie appeared.

"Annabeth, what happened?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know. I don't know," Annabeth answered. Katie looked away, too sad to look at James. Then, James woke up.

"Oh, I'm not dead. Or am I dead and Katie and Annabeth are dead, too?" James groaned.

"You're not dead," Annabeth answered. "Oh, but I'm so glad that you're alive." Annabeth hugged James. James looked at Katie and saw that she was a bit mad. But, she quickly got over it. Then, Annabeth let go of James. All of a sudden, James blacked out again.

"JAMES!" Katie screeched. She ran over to James and bent down. She took out a canteen of nectar.

"Wait, he had too much of nectar and ambrosia. He can't have anymore," Annabeth said.

"Oh, he's going to die," Katie moaned.

"We can't do anything now. We have to keep him in a safe place for now," Annabeth said. Annabeth lifted James up and carried him to a safe place.

"Well, it's up to the gods to heal him," Annabeth said. "We have to fight now. FOR MOUNT OLYMPUS!" She ran towards the battlefield with Katie behind her.

OoO

Percy slashed and stabbed the orcs. One by one, the orcs were being killed. Then, the gates opened again. More orcs poured out of the gates. Legolas' army was being out-numbered. Then, Percy heard Legolas shout, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Everyone ran back to the hill. The remaining people were about 7,000 people left, including the wounded. The orcs had 10,000 left.

"We need more people," Legolas said to Percy.

"I know," Percy replied. "But how are we going to get that much amount of people in a couple of hours. If fight now, we'd probably be gone in an hour."

"Well, at least we killed many orcs," Legolas said. "CHARGE!" Right when Legolas said 'Charge' an army of men appeared.

"Rohan," Legolas said in awe. Percy looked puzzled.

"Rohan is an army of mortals," Legolas explained. "They have enough men to win the battle."

"CHARGE!" the Rohan leader ordered. His name was King Théoden. The army cheered and charged, with Legolas' army in front of them. King Théoden's army had at least 4,000 people. The orcs stood there ground, ready to fight and not afraid of the horses. The swords clanged against each other. Many of the orcs got run over and got their heads cut off. All of a sudden, another army appeared. They all wore silver. Artemis and the hunt appeared.

"Shall we fire, my lady?" a girl asked, some where around 15 years old.

"Yes, Lieutenant Thalia," Artemis answered. The girl was Thalia.

"Hunters, fire!" Thalia shouted. The hunters fired their arrows. Percy saw arrows appear out of nowhere. He looked behind him and saw Artemis' hunters.

"The Hunters have come!" Percy shouted, but then, orcs surrounded him, blocking his view of the hunters.

Artemis immediately noticed James and said,"Thalia, take care of my nephew."

"But–, "Thalia started.

"Just go," she ordered. Thalia nodded and ran towards James. She placed her hand on James' forehead. His head was hot.

"Lady Artemis, James had too much nectar," Thalia called.

"Remember the herbs," Artemis said, shooting an orc in the head. Thalia nodded and took out her herbs from her pocket. She took out the swords in his chest and placed the herbs on his wound.

"My Lady, nothing is happening," Thalia said.

"Herbs don't work immediately. Wait awhile," Artemis replied.

"Then, do I have to sit here at watch?" Thalia asked.

"Just keep my nephew safe. He is my relative, you know," Artemis answered. Thalia sat down and cursed in Ancient Greek. She really wanted to fight. Thalia looked at James again. Nothing happened. He just stayed still. Thalia sighed and looked up at the clouds.

OoO

Percy stabbed an orc in the head. Right when he did that, a man that was wearing a black cloak and riding a dragon appeared out of the clouds.

"Nazgul!" Legolas shouted. The dragon roared and screeched but it didn't spew out flames. The dragon was all black.

"How do you kill it?" Percy shouted over the screeching.

"It was said that no man can kill it," Legolas shouted back. "I don't know how to kill it!" Percy sighed. He stabbed another orc in the head. But then, the dragon picked Percy up with its clawed huge hand.


	15. The Death of James, or is it?

"AHHH! HELP ME!" Percy screamed. But no one heard him because of the dragon's screeching.

"Percy!" Legolas shouted. He saw Percy being lifted up by the dragon. He took out an arrow and fitted it on his bow. He fired and it got the dragon's chest.

The black dragon screeched and screamed in pain. But it wasn't deep enough to kill it. Then, Percy's ballpoint pen appeared in his pocket. He uncapped it and a 3–foot sword emerged from the pen. He was going to slice the hand off. But then, he thought, _I might fall down and die. Not a good idea. What can I do? _Instead, he stabbed the dragon in the chest. The dragon screeched and roared. Then, it started to fall down. Before it hit the ground, the huge dragon hand released and Percy got out. He landed on his feet and the dragon landed next to him. The Nazgul rider stepped over the dead dragon and drew his sword.

"You will pay," he hissed. He lunged at Percy and slashed at him. Percy parried but he staggered backward. The rider's attack was very powerful. This time, Percy attacked. He slashed and stabbed but all he did was miss every attack.

"Die, human," it hissed. He stabbed Percy and the sword got Percy's arm. He grabbed the sword, blood dripping from his hand.

"No, you die," Percy muttered. He took the sword out of his arm and stabbed the Nazgul rider where his head was supposed to be. Right when Percy did that, pain shot through his arm. He screamed in pain and took his hand off Riptide. He had never felt so much pain like that. It was worse than the telekhines throwing wads of lava at him. The rider screeched and started disintegrating. Finally, there was nothing but a black cloak. Percy reached for his sword but then, his arm started hurting again. It felt as though his arm was broken. He ignored the pain and grabbed his sword. He slashed an orc in the chest and the orc fell to the ground. Right when Percy did that, pain shot through his chest. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, holding his arm.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She ran over to him and took out some ambrosia. She handed it to Percy and he ate it.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," Percy said, getting up again. But his arm started to hurt right after he swallowed the ambrosia. He groaned and sat down.

"I don't think ambrosia or nectar will work," Percy mumbled. Annabeth blocked an attack from an orc and stabbed him in the chest.

"We have to get you out of here," Annabeth said. She helped him up and dragged him to a hill. Then, Percy blacked out. Annabeth ran to the battlefield again with her knife in her hand.

OoO

Legolas stabbed and hacked at the orcs with his daggers. The orcs numbers started to decrease. Then, a dracaena slithered towards Legolas.

"Die!" it hissed. She stabbed Legolas but the elf easily dodged. Legolas lunged forward but the snake-woman parried. She threw her net at Legolas and it had caught him. Legolas started cutting the ropes. When he was done, the dracaena was standing over him.

"Say 'good-bye'!" she hissed. The dracaena stabbed Legolas. Luckily, Legolas grabbed the javelin before it stabbed him in the chest.

"Good-bye," Legolas muttered, stabbing the dracaena in the stomach. The snake-woman screamed and disintegrated. Then, the Black Gate opened again. Out came two cave trolls with huge clubs. They roared and slammed the ground with their clubs. The ground shook.

"ARCHERS, FIRE!" Legolas ordered. The other elves took out their bows and arrows. They all fired, including Artemis' hunt. Hundreds of arrows shot the trolls but they still were alive. Then, out of nowhere, a golden arrow was fired. It moved at the speed of lighting. The arrow shot one of the trolls in the head. The troll groaned and fell down, dead. Another golden arrow shot the other troll in the chest and the troll moaned and wobbled around. Finally, it fell, smashing a large amount of orcs. Legolas looked behind, expecting to see James with a bow in his hand. But no, it was Thalia with James' Sun Arrow in her hand. Now, there were only 4,000 orcs left. After a couple of minutes, another army appeared. It was Chiron and the centaurs.

"Are we too late?" Chiron asked Artemis. "

"No, no, you came at the perfect time, Chiron," Artemis answered.

"YEAH, WE'RE GOING TO POWN THOSE ORCS!" a centaur shouted. "LOAD THE GUNS!" All the centaurs took out their paint-ball guns, except Chiron.

"FIRE!" the centaur ordered. Everyone pressed the trigger and a shower of paint-balls hit many orcs.

"Should we use the cannon, bro?" one of the centaurs asked.

"OH YEAH! FIRE THE CANNON BOYS!" the centaur screamed like a banshee. One of the centaurs loaded the cannon with a thousand paint-balls.

"FIRE!" the commanding centaur shouted again. Another volley of balls shot many orcs. This time, it had a much stronger blow. So far, 3,000 orcs were still alive. And Legolas and his allies: 11,000 people left.

"FALL BACK!" one of the orc leaders shouted. But it was too late. The orcs were surrounded.

"Attack!" Legolas shouted. The army cheered and closed in. The rest of the orcs were over run.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Legolas shouted. Everyone raised there weapons and cheered.

"Legolas, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go now. Many of us are wounded," Chiron said.

"You can rest at Mirkwood," Legolas offered. "We have very good medicine there."

"No thank you. We can heal the wounded," Chiron said. "Farewell, Legolas." Chiron trotted away with the campers behind him.

"Farewell, Chiron. Come visit Mirkwood sometime. You will always be welcome there," Legolas called.

"Get the wounded," Chiron ordered. The campers picked up the injured campers. After that, the Camp Half-Blood members were starting there journey back home.

After an hour passed, a van appeared.

"Everyone, get in the van," Chiron ordered. "I'll meet you at camp." With that, he galloped away. Everyone boarded the van. Argus hit the gas pedal and they went off.

OoO

Finally, Argus arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Up the hill, Chiron was waiting for them. Everyone got out of the bus and walked to the Big House. They went inside and put the wounded on the cots.

"How is James?" Chiron asked Katie.

"He never woke up yet. And I don't feel a pulse," Katie answered. Chiron sighed.

"Well, maybe he died," Chiron guessed. Katie blinked away her tears.

"I have to go now," she mumbled, running out the door. Chiron sighed again and walked out.

"Another death of a camper," Chiron shook his head.


	16. The Ending

**Someone's POV**

I woke up, finding myself in a bed. My whole body was aching and burning. I slowly got up and found myself in a large room. There were medicine and food on a counter.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "Am I dead?" Then, I remembered who I was.

_End of POV_

"I'm alive…" James muttered.

**(A/N: Did you like my ending? I know it's a bit short but… Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I hope you liked my story! =) P.S. There'll be a sequel later).**


End file.
